Generally, lenticular gratings are either (i) made for hand-held use, i.e., the grating is held, and the orientation of the grating relative to the eyes is controlled by the hand, or (ii) made for mounted use (i.e., the lenticular grating is mounted to a more massive object, the more massive object typically being relatively immovable and therefore the lenticular grating is fixed in position and orientation) and differing images are viewed by the viewer upon moving relative to the grating.
Mounted lenticular gratings are, for instance, used on display boxes or signage where a viewer is meant to see a sequence of images while walking past it. According to the prior art, in such cases the lenticules are oriented along the vertical of the image, since if the lenticules were oriented horizontally a person walking by would not see multiple images since the eyes would stay at essentially the same angle relative to the surfaces of the lenticules as the viewer walks by.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lenticular grating, particularly for a walk-by, mounted display, which provides an animation, and particularly an animation with a high number of base images.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lenticular grating, particularly for a walk-by, mounted display, which provides an animation with a high number of base images where parallax ghosting effects are reduced or mitigated.
It is another object of the present invention to add ghosting to the base pictures of a lenticular grating, particularly for a walk-by, mounted display, which provides an animation which mitigates or reduces undesirable parallax ghosting effects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lenticular grating, particularly for a walk-by, mounted display, for an animation having good color contrasts, particularly for dynamic foreground objects, and particularly where there are a high number of base pictures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lenticular display, particularly for a walk-by, mounted display, which provides an animation with a three-dimensional appearance.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.